


What Does That Even Mean

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been best friends for twenty years. All it takes to show them what has really been going on between them is a female doppelganger and a phone call. (PROMPT: Phone Sex)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	What Does That Even Mean

Castiel groaned at the sound of his phone going off near his head. It didn’t feel like morning and he was fairly certain that wasn’t his alarm clock tone. After a few moments of struggling to force his eyes open, he is reaching across the bed and swiping his finger across the screen. He really should have looked at whatever name was on his caller ID but that would have taken more time than he had if he was going to actually answer the phone, which he stupidly did. 

“Yeah?” Castiel asks into the phone, unable to hide both the annoyance and tiredness in his voice. 

“Sorry,” Dean’s unmistakable voice came through the other end of the line. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You…” Castiel pulls the phone away from his face and looks at the time. It’s three-thirty seven in the morning. “How did you not mean to wake me at three in the morning? When am I ever awake at this time?”

“Yeah,” Dean hesitates on the other end. “I guess I didn’t really notice what time it was. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“I am awake now,” Castiel lets him know. “So, what is it that you needed?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “I just got home from a night out, got the urge to call you and see how you were doing.” 

“Well, I am home alone and asleep in bed,” Castiel sighs. “How do you think I am doing?”

“That doesn’t sound like a lot of fun,” Dean laughs nervously. “You should be home in bed, not alone and having lots of fun.” 

“And how do I accomplish that huh?” Castiel’s laugh was one of annoyance. He didn’t know what was going on with Dean but it was way too early in the morning for weird shit. “You gonna come over and crawl into my bed, huh?” There was a pause of silence before he spoke again. “I didn’t think so.” 

“If I hadn’t been drinking,” Dean says, but doesn’t say anything more.

 _What the hell does that even mean?_ If he hadn’t been drinking he would have come over and crawled his way into Castiel’s bed? Why would he do that? Sure, they had been best friends for over twenty years and they had slept in the same bed more times than Castiel could count but at no point had Dean ever crawled into his bed for fun. 

“Really?” Castiel finally mustered up the courage to utter the words sitting on his tongue. 

“I thought about you tonight,” Dean told him. “This girl was hitting on me. She was tall, dark brown hair that was almost black and blue eyes.” 

“Found my female doppelganger huh?” Castiel laughs.

“She was missing the embarrassing trench coat and backward tie,” Dean joined in on the laughter but there was something else in his voice that Castiel couldn’t place. 

“Did you take the female me home?” Castiel asked, a lump in his throat making the words come out rougher than he would have liked. 

“No,” Dean answered quickly. “I uh, took off. Went for a walk to clear my head and then came home.”

“Shame,” Castiel mused. “Could have been interesting.” 

“She is not even close to what I want,” Dean admits, no humor left in his voice.

“Yeah," Castiel laughs but there is a hint of hurt in his voice. “Sleeping with someone who looks like me would really suck, I’m sure.” 

“No,” Dean answers. “Sleeping with someone who looks like you but isn’t you wouldn’t be …”

“Wouldn’t be what?” Castiel asked after Dean didn’t complete his sentence and the silence grew thick between them. 

“Wouldn’t be enough,” Dean whispers. 

_What the hell does that even mean?_

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice shakes around his best friend's name. 

“It wouldn’t be you Cas,” Dean admits, seeming to find his voice. “Her hair was perfectly in place and not a mess on top of her head. It didn’t make me want to run my fingers through it the way I want to when I look at your hair. And her eyes, they were blue but they didn’t seem impossibly blue like the color shouldn’t even exist because it's too much for a person to look into every day.” 

“Dean,” Castiel went to speak but he was immediately cut off. 

“And like I said before,” Dean continued on, “she didn’t have that damn embarrassing trench coat and backward tie. You know what that tie does to me?” 

“No,” Castiel answers. “What does … uh … what does my backward tie do to you?” 

“It makes me smile,” Dean answers. “Whenever I see it on you the right way, I want to turn it around because it should be crooked and backward. But then my hands would be on your tie and I can’t help but imagine wrapping it around my hand and using it to pull you into me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes heavily into the phone. “I want to pull you to me and down onto my lap, those crazy strong thighs of yours straddling me. Then use it to hold you firmly against me as I … as I…”

“Please,” Castiel begs into the phone. 

He’s already lost control of himself, his hand slipped under the covers and is stroking at his cock on top of the fabric of his boxers. A wet spot is starting to pool in the middle. 

“Please what, Angel?” Dean asks, his voice deep and gravelly. 

“Tell me how you want to use my tie,” Castiel urges him on. 

“With you straddling my legs,” Dean continues, his voice a little higher than before a little breathy moan that Castiel can’t ignore. “I would grip your tie and hold you into place so you couldn’t pull away as I thrust my hips up, my jean covered cock sliding up and rubbing against yours bulging out against your slacks.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines, his hand slipping beneath his boxers and wrapping around his cock. He pulls it free, gripping it tightly. 

“Yes baby,” Dean growls. “Are you touching yourself for me?” 

“Mmm,” it’s all that Castiel can muster. 

“Me too, Angel,” Dean admits. “Stroking myself to the thought of you writhing around in my lap, trying to get closer to me through our clothes, panting into my neck as I kiss and lick and bite at yours.”

“Oh Gosh,” Castiel moans, his hand losing rhythm the closer he gets to orgasm. 

“Yes,” Dean moans. “Fuck your fist for me. Imagine my hand, my mouth, my ass. Imagine every part of me that your cock could be fucking into. Make me yours.”

“Mine,” Castiel all but screams as he cums all over his hand and stomach. 

“Yours,” Dean confirms with a deep moan that confirms to Castiel that he is coming as well. “All yours, Angel.” 

They laid in silence after that, listening to each other breathe over the phone. Castiel felt like he should panic. He’d just gotten off on the phone with his best friend. This could ruin everything they had built over the last twenty years, but deep down, he knew the truth. He knew that neither of them could hold down a relationship. He knew that they spent too many hours together instead of with other people. They knew that this was right and they had been hiding and fighting the truth in their relationship all these years. There was no panic, just complete calm, and completeness. 

“Cas?” Dean finally broke the silence between them.

“Yeah?” 

“Wanna grab breakfast?” Dean asked.

“Now?”

“Yeah,” Dean confirms. “Denny’s is always open.” 

“You really want to eat breakfast at four in the morning?” Castiel questions. 

“No,” Dean admits. “But I’d rather tell you I love you to your face and not just over the phone.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel sighs out, relieved that he doesn’t have to hold the words in any longer.

“Breakfast Cas,” Dean laughs. “Pretend these last few minutes didn’t happen so we can do this right.” 

“Okay,” Castiel agrees. “I’m getting up and dressed right now.”

“See you in twenty?” Dean asks.

“I’ll be there,” Castiel confirms. 

“Okay,” Dean hums. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I love you,” Dean says. 

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
